Libertad bajo palabra
by Arkel
Summary: Le quotidien d'un manager de catcheur millionnaire a parfois du bon... ou pas. Nouveau chapitre!
1. Prologue

Titre : Libertad bajo palabra

Personnages : Ricardo Rodriguez, Alberto Del Rio

Genre: Général (sérieux dans l'ensemble mais je compte bien inclure quelques passages comiques)

Rating : K+

En bref : Le catch m'inspire et ces deux-là ne sont pourtant mes préférés mais j'ai toujours adoré le duo chef/faire-valoir. Et si vous me demandez si y'aura du slash je vous dirais que j'en sais rien du tout. A la rigueur cette fanfiction pourra présenter plusieurs niveaux de lecture parce que j'aime l'ambiguïté. Pour le titre de cette fic, la traduction est 'Liberté sur paroles' et c'est notamment le titre d'un recueil de poèmes de l'auteur mexicain Octavio Paz.

Prologue :

Cela faisait un moment que Ricardo Rodriguez avait arrêté de compter. Peut-être était-ce la quatorzième ? En tout cas la quatorzième depuis le début de l'année. Il ne se rappelle déjà plus du visage de la précédente. Cela devient presque un rituel. En principe la fille est là, assise à côté de lui. Et pleure. Parfois elles le giflent pour oublier leur colère et partent en cassant les vases avant d'arriver à la porte. Ici c'était une demoiselle de type classique 2. Le type classique étant la fille qui pleure. De type 2 parce qu'elle est tellement effondrée qu'elle ne peut plus bouger.

La fille, Samantha si sa mémoire est bonne, sanglote dans son mouchoir. Son mouchoir à lui. Il le prête volontiers en général. Il est assis à côté d'elle le long d'un des somptueux couloirs. Dans dix minutes il faudra la mettre dehors. Samantha arrêta soudain de pleurer et se tourna vers lui. Du rimmel coule le long de ses yeux et le mouchoir en est tout imprégné.

« Comment peut-il me faire une chose pareille ? »

Il ne répondit pas, d'ailleurs il ne tourna même pas les yeux vers elle. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de regarder ses chaussures.

« Y'en a une autre c'est ça ? »

Ricardo regarde sa montre. Huit minutes.

« C'est vraiment fini ? Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour me rattraper ?»

Comme si elle était fautive de quelque chose! Non, elle ne peut rien faire. Il en a juste marre. Il en est déjà à la suivante.

La fille sanglote de plus belle.

-Excuse-moi... ton mouchoir !

-C'est pas grave, j'en ai d'autres.

-Tu es là à m'écouter, merci Ricardo !

Six minutes... Encore six minutes à l'écouter se plaindre. Celle-ci a vite compris que c'était fini. En principe il faut attendre le moment où il leur demande de s'en aller et de ne plus revenir.

-De rien !

Il en a un peu marre. Peut-être devrait-il la mettre à la porte maintenant.

-Tu es tellement gentil !

Soudain Samantha se jette dans ses bras et se serre contre lui non sans continuer à pleurer. Le jeune homme rougit et ne sait pas où mettre ses mains, tendu comme un fil. Cela aussi arrive quelquefois. Les pauvres 'princesas' dans leur douleur se raccroche à la première personne qui passe et c'est souvent lui. Cependant la fille n'a pas l'air de vouloir arrêter son étreinte alors qu'il la tapote d'un 'allons allons' dans le dos comme il l'aurait fait avec un camarade. Samantha le lâche enfin mais elle a maintenant les mains sur ses épaules et ses lèvres se rapprochent des siennes. Bon, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? On peut pas dire que d'habitude il a la côte avec les femmes.

Son téléphone portable n'a jamais sonné aussi fort. Ricardo fait un tel bond de sa chaise que la fille faillit tomber à la renverse. Il décroche en tremblant.

-Allô ?

-Ricardo...

La voix du patron est doucereuse et mesurée.

-Sí ?

-Je te vois, tu sais.

L'assistant regarde autour de lui d'un air effrayé. Il avait oublié que des caméras étaient planquées partout dans la splendide demeure.

-J'étais...

-Je sais que c'est dans ta nature de finir mes restes mais la demoiselle est ici depuis bien trop longtemps. Je veux qu'elle s'en aille et maintenant.

La fille qui observait la scène jusqu'à maintenant se leva soudainement, prit le téléphone des mains de l'annonceur et se met à crier dedans furieuse.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Espèce de salaud ! »

Un 'clic' et un long son continu furent sa seule réponse. La jeune fille baissa alors la tête tandis que son bras tenant le portable tombât d'un coup. Ricardo en profita pour lui desserrer la main et récupérer son bien.

« Alberto... » gémit-elle.

Ah non, elle va pas se remettre à pleurer ? Il est hors de question de mettre le patron en colère, si celui-ci ne l'est pas déjà. S'en est fini de jouer les gentils.

« Mademoiselle, je vous prie de quitter les lieux immédiatement », finit-il par dire froidement.

La dite Samantha n'avait pas opposé de résistance quand il l'avait reconduite à la porte. Tant mieux, cela lui a facilité la tâche. Qu'est-ce que ces filles sont ingrates et idiotes ! Ingrates, parce qu'elles avaient pu profiter de tout ce luxe pendant des jours, voire des semaines. La plupart ne s'étaient pas retenues de l'avoir traité comme un valet. Ricardo, apporte-moi un cocktail. Ricardo, porte ma valise. Et bien sûr idiotes parce qu'elles pensaient que ce beau rêve allait durer. Heureusement pour elles il y en avait que très peu qui pensaient qu'Alberto était vraiment amoureux d'elles. Le millionnaire était incapable d'aimer un autre être que lui-même.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Alors que la famille du millionnaire le suppliait de rentrer au pays pendant sa convalescence, Alberto Del Rio avait refusé de quitter sa splendide demeure de Miami. Quelques semaines de repos forcé était nécessaire pour soigner sa blessure à l'aine qu'il s'était faite à la fin de l'année. Quelques semaines s'était écoulées depuis son opération et le millionnaire mexicain était d'une humeur de chacal, passant ses nerfs sur les nombreux domestiques de la résidence de luxe.

Ricardo Rodriguez allait rentrer chez lui. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose car il était au chômage technique. Alberto blessé, pas d'annonce pour les matchs de catch. Alberto blessé, Alberto chaste, donc pas besoin de virer les filles consommées dont le millionnaire ne voulait plus (tâche qui lui était à présent dévolu depuis que Brodus Clay avait décidé de danser le funk) Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus que Ricardo avait été lui-même blessé,. Il portait encore une minerve autour du cou, heureusement un espace permettait de laisser la place au nœud-papillon de son costume. D'ailleurs il se serait bien gardé de porter cette tenue : elle le vieillissait, le grossissait et faisait ressortir son teint plutôt clair pour un mexicain. Et puis il ne fait pas chaud d'un coup ici non ?

Un serviteur courut à sa rencontre. L'homme avait un visage pâle et fatigué.

- Le Monsieur voudrait vous voir !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je ne suis ni payé pour faire le ménage ni pour lui servir à manger !

-Monsieur Rodriguez, s'il vous plaît !

L'employé lui avait lancé un regard suppliant. Le jeune homme accepta alors de le suivre, il n'était pas de toute façon raisonnable d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté du patron surtout s'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Plusieurs serviteurs et soubrettes se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre d'Alberto Del Rio, l'air angoissé. Ricardo avait appris que le millionnaire avait ordonné à plusieurs reprises de descendre puis de monter le chauffage, ce qui expliquait la température élevée dans les pièces. De plus il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de combler son ennui qu'en appelant toutes les cinq minutes ces employés pour des bricoles.

Ricardo ouvrit la porte et trouva le patron bien sagement assis dans son lit, un livre dans ses mains. Le titre du roman était 'Las Amistades Peligrosas' (1) et il semblait plongé dans sa lecture. Ricardo avait vu le film (surtout pour Uma Thurman) mais pas lu le livre. Le patron devait se trouver des points communs avec Valmont. Ricardo eut une pensée pour ses collègues qui allaient sûrement pouvoir souffler un peu si Alberto se passionnait pour sa lecture.

« Ah Ricardo ! Ven acá! », fit le catcheur mexicain en fermant son roman.

Le patron ne semblait pas de si mauvaise humeur parce qu'il le regardait en souriant. L'annonceur savait que cela ne reflétait pas forcément l'état d'esprit réel d'Alberto. En fait s'il n'avait pas été un riche aristocrate il aurait très bien pu être membre de la mafia mexicaine. Tout comme un parrain il était craint et imposait le respect auprès de ses employés.

« Viens t'asseoir », continua t-il en désignant une chaise près du lit.

Ricardo osa à peine y poser les fesses, tellement il craignait que le patron se mette d'un coup à crier tel un volcan soudain en éruption. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas fait de 'bêtises' en ce moment.

-Ah cher Ricardo regarde-moi, c'est pas malheureux de me voir comme ça !, s'exclama t-il en riant tout en faisant de grands gestes.

-Je suis navré de votre état, Monsieur.

-Ah il ne faut pas. Bien sûr, cette blessure est douloureuse et m'oblige à garder le lit. Mais je vois cela comme une épreuve que Dieu m'envoie et je ne peux en ressortir que plus fort... Enfin je parle trop, voici la raison de ta venue ici !

L'annonceur avala péniblement sa salive.

-Ouvre le premier tiroir de la commode et prends le contenu.

Il s'exécuta et y trouva un livre neuf mais présentant une jolie édition.

-C'est ton cadeau de Noël.

-Chef, on est à la fin du mois de Janvier.

Alberto Del Rio fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa dernière phrase.

-Il s'agit de _Libertad bajo palaba _d'Octavio Paz. Tu le connais, j'espère ?

-J'ai un peu étudié au lycée _Piedra de sol_ (2) mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois un passionné de poésie...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta tout net et se crispa devant le regard noir d'Alberto.

-Ah je sais comment tu es, Ricardito, dit celui-ci d'un ton paternaliste. Tu préfères lire des comics et regarder des dessins animés à la télévision...

Ricardo leva le doigt comme si il voulait demander la parole à son maître d'école mais le patron continuait de parler. Comment il savait tout ça ?

-La culture. La culture ! C'est très important. Cela me désole de te voir aussi ignorant de toutes ces choses-là. L'annonceur du grand Alberto Del Rio se doit d'être un homme cultivé. Et la poésie, les filles adorent !

S'il suffisait de réciter des vers aux demoiselles pour qu'elle tombe dans les bras, cela se saurait. Madré de Dios, pourquoi un livre ? Si vraiment il voulait lui offrir un cadeau de Noël, avec tout l'argent qu'il avait, il aurait pu lui acheter... une voiture. Oh oui, une belle Mercedez avec des sièges en cuir. Et un mini-bar...

-Ricardo ?

-Hmm ? Pardon ?

-Je te demandais si les sœurs Bella étaient revenues ?

-Elles n'ont pas insisté quand elles ont vu qu'au bout de leur troisième visite vous ne vouliez toujours pas les voir. Elles ont même arrêté d'envoyer des fleurs.

Alberto Del Rio soupira de soulagement. Apparemment sa blessure l'avait rendu allergique aux jumelles et aux femmes en général mais ça allait sûrement s'arranger.

-Il faut également que je te parle d'une autre chose dont je suis très fier. Mon nouveau parfum, né de mon association avec Dior, va bientôt être mis en vente. Il se nomme 'Essence de l'Excellence'(3) Voici la publicité qui a été tournée en novembre de l'année dernière.

L'aristocrate prit une télécommande et actionna le lecteur dvd, ce qui alluma la télévision, plus précisément le gigantesque écran-plat.

La publicité reprenait une scène du film Casablanca avec Alberto Del Rio dans le rôle du personnage joué par Humphrey Bogart. Il portait le même chapeau et le même imperméable des années 40. C'était également le cas pour la jeune femme qui était avec lui, copie conforme d'Ingrid Bergman. Ils se trouvaient sur une piste d'aéroport. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air désespéré.

-Ta place est auprès de ton mari. Il a besoin de toi.

-Et nous ?

-Il nous restera toujours... l'Essence de L'Excellence !

En disant cela, Alberto montra dans le champ un flacon de parfum. Celui-ci était aussi volumineux que son nom était long. Le catcheur le mit alors dans les bras de l'actrice qui semblait gênée du poids de l'objet.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me quitterais jamais !, dit-elle dans un sourire crispé.

-Et c'est vrai, répondit Alberto en regardant l'écran surjouant un air mélodramatique.

Puis ce fut un écran noir sur lequel on pouvait lire 'Le nouveau parfum de Dior pour Hommes. Essence de l'Excellence. Il ne vous quittera plus jamais'

Ricardo resta un instant un peu stupéfait. C'était... euh comment dire ?

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est fantastique, patron.

-Quand je serai rétabli, je compte bien faire une deuxième publicité. Cette fois ce serait à Paris et nous sommes en négociation pour tourner avec Marion Cotillard.

Après ce petit épisode publicitaire le millionnaire décida qu'il était de laisser s'en aller son manager. Grand seigneur, il lui donna également un échantillon de son parfum.

Ricardo Rodriguez était enfin rentré dans son appartement à Miami. Celui-ci était assez grand et beaucoup moins miteux que ces logements précédents. Alberto Del Rio payait bien, mine de rien. Cependant il aurait pu faire un effort pour les cadeaux. Un livre... et un échantillon de parfum, cela lui coûtait quoi un flacon en entier ? Un miaulement se fit entendre, puis un chat vint se frotter contre ses jambes pour réclamer sa pitance. D'habitude c'était la voisine qui le gardait chez elle mais comme il n'était pas en déplacement il l'avait avec lui. Ricardo prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Allô ?, répondit une jeune voix féminine.

-Je m'ennuie. Je crois que j'ai besoin de réconfort.

Silence. La jeune femme se décida à répondre.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, la nuit dernière j'ai eu comme une révélation. J'aime les hommes à présent. Surtout les petits mexicains. Tu veux un câlin ?

-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de réconfort, Ruth !

-Hé hé ! Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que t'allais dire oui.

-Pourquoi je te vois toujours toi déjà ?

-Euh... Peut-être parce que je suis la seule de tes amis qui habitent Miami ? Qu'on a les mêmes goûts en matière de femmes. Que je suis de très bon conseil. Dis, ton frigo est plein ?

-J'ai fait mes courses hier.

-Super, j'arrive !

Une demi-heure plus tard, une tornade aux cheveux roux et bouclés avait débarqué chez lui. Ruth était maintenant assise dans son canapé, un morceau de gâteau dans une assiette et une cuisse de poulet dans sa main.

-C'est toi qui cocotes comme ça ?, Un nouveau parfum ?, demanda t-elle entre deux bouchées.

-Ouaaaaais...

-Ça pue ton truc !

-Je saaaaaaais.

(1) Titre espagnol des 'Liaisons Dangereuses'

(2) Pierre de soleil

(3) En français dans le texte, ça donne tellement bien le français pour un parfum


	3. Chapitre 2

En bref : Ce qu'il y a de bien dans une fic c'est qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Le discours d'Alberto Del Rio, alias Monsieur Mauvaise Foi, lors du Smackdown du 17 juin 2011 me dérange un peu pour la fic donc je m'en accommode comme je peux. Je voudrais traiter cette fiction sur Ricardo et Alberto comme si elle faisait partie d'une storyline. Je peux peut-être m'inspirer un peu de leur vraie vie (par ex : le chat de Ricardo) mais je veux les traiter comme des personnages fictifs à part entière. Donc Alberto est vraiment un millionnaire et son annonceur est né au Mexique.

Chapitre 2 :

La tornade rousse avait donc pris possession de son canapé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se servait dans son frigo, et certainement pas la dernière. Ricardo avait quelques amis à Tampa mais pour la plupart de ses proches ils étaient toujours au Mexique. Il avait rencontré Ruth à un buffet organisé par la communauté catholique de la ville. Il avait bien vite remarqué qu'elle n'était là que pour manger en douce... puis qu'elle était juive. Qu'elle aimait les femmes il ne s'en était aperçu que tardivement. Qu'après lui avoir fait une cour maladroite de quelques semaines. Le déclic avait été une réaction de la jeune fille sur une publicité dans un magazine.

-C'est drôle, mon ex portait le même genre de fringues !, avait-elle soudain sorti.

-Un homme qui porte des habits féminins ?

-Ricardo... c'était une fille !

La révélation l'avait tellement foudroyé qu'il était resté immobile pendant quelques secondes.

-Je pensais que t'avais compris que j'étais gay enfin... Bon je vois bien que t'es choqué, allez on va boire un verre.

Une fois le choc passé il avait été déçu, puis un peu mal à l'aise. Cependant il avait fait fi de ses préjugés et était resté ami avec elle. Ils étaient tous les deux du même âge et s'entendaient plutôt bien.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

Mi-amusé Ricardo avait encore rouspété après elle car Ruth avait décidé de donner la peau du poulet au chat. La jeune fille se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le canapé.

-J'aime pas la peau...

-Quand je t'invite chez moi tu sautes sur le réfrigérateur comme si tu avais pas mangé depuis trois jours. Tes parents t'envoient régulièrement de l'argent non ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, la bouffe est toujours meilleure chez les autres... Bon, tu m'avais appelée parce que ça allait pas. C'est ton patron qui te casse les pieds ?

-Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui est le pire, quand il est en compétition ou quand il est en mode business.

Le jeune homme se garda de parler des actions peu recommandables de son employeur. Actions auxquelles il avait l'habitude de prendre part. Ruth n'était pas au courant des petites manigances qu'ils complotaient ensemble lors des matchs de catch. Il était intimement persuadé qu'elle lui en voudrait d'agir de la sorte. Heureusement pour lui, son amie n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le catch.

-J'ai l'impression qu'El Patron se moque de moi.

-Il avait pas dit que t'étais son meilleur ami ? Je l'avais entendu dire ça à la télé.

Ricardo la regarda surpris.

-Je croyais que t'aimais pas le catch.

-J'étais tombée dessus l'année dernière. J'avais laissé l'émission en fond sonore pendant que je faisais ma vaisselle. J'ai pas entendu tout ce qu'il racontait, par contre il m'a tuée avec le coup de ta femme et ton bébé Consuelo. Qu'est-ce que j'ai rigolé !

L'annonceur avait été blessé par The Big Show à ce moment. Il avait entendu le discours de son patron depuis sa chambre d'hôpital et avait offert à l'infirmière le plus beau 'facepalm' de sa triste vie. S'il avait eu la larme à l'œil en entendant Alberto dire qu'il était son meilleur ami, il avait ravalé sa joie quand celui-ci l'avait ensuite comparé à un chien. La cerise sur le gâteau fut la fin de son discours quand Alberto évoqua la femme de Ricardo et son enfant. L'aristocrate mexicain avait-il inséré ce beau mensonge pour apitoyer son auditoire ? Ou alors il n'écoutait qu'à moitié quand Ricardo lui parlait de sa vie personnelle, notamment quand il lui avait montré la photo de lui avec sa sœur et sa filleule lors du baptême de celle-ci. S'en était suivie toute une série d'appels de la part de ses amis qui regardaient le show où il avait dû répondre qu'il était toujours célibataire et sans enfant.

Il avait fait la tête pendant des jours et Alberto n'avait même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi.

Les semaines avaient passé. La blessure du catcheur allait mieux mais il n'était pas encore prévu de retourner sur le ring. Alberto Del Rio avait donné son soutien à John Laurinaitis contre Teddy Long et Wrestlemania arrivait à grand pas. Ricardo avait dû loger quelques jours dans la demeure du patron pour s'occuper des préparations pour le Wrestlemania Axxess.

Ce matin-là l'annonceur revenait de son footing. Il longea le couloir sans regarder autour de lui, trempé de sueur et son mp3 sur les oreilles. Il traversa rapidement la salle à manger où Alberto Del Rio prenait son petit déjeuner pour le prévenir du planning prévu.

-Patron, je prends une douche et j'arrive pour parler de l'organisation de votre séance de dédi...

Il avait fallu quelques secondes pour qu'il s'aperçoive que le millionnaire ne prenait pas son petit déjeuner seul. Une femme en peignoir de satin se tenait en face de lui. Ricardo reconnut Diane Balsey, qui avait apparemment passé la nuit ici. Parmi les conquêtes d'Alberto Del Rio, il y avait les 'amantes regulares', les maîtresses régulières. Il s'agissait souvent de 'desperate housewives' fortunées qui trouvaient la vie monotone. Elles étaient des femmes d'une trentaine d'années avec qui l'aristocrate pouvait entretenir de vraies conversations.

Diane Balsey était une brune pétillante aux cheveux courts de trente-trois ans. Son mari est un homme d'affaires redoutable dans l'immobilier. Elle venait voir Alberto de temps en temps. Ricardo ignore comment son patron a pu la rencontrer, sans doute à une festivité mondaine. L'annonceur avait un petit coup de cœur pour cette femme agréable qui était connue pour s'occuper d'associations caritatives. Elle était également une mère attentive pour son petit garçon de sept ans, Darren. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à Del Rio. Son charme machiste ne devrait pas opérer sur une telle femme...

-Bonjour Ricardo, comment allez-vous ? demanda Diane Balsey avant de boire son verre de jus d'orange.

-Euh... Bie-bien !, bafouilla l'annonceur comme un gamin intimidé.

Alberto était en face d'elle le journal dans une main et son café dans l'autre. Autant elle était souriante autant il était sérieux à ce moment-là.

-Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais besoin de toi Ricardo !, ordonna le patron qui ne quittait pas son papier des yeux.

Le manager hocha positivement la tête et quitta la pièce tandis que le téléphone portable si mit soudain à sonner.

Le téléphone peut apporter d'éléments sur la personnalité de son propriétaire. Celui de Diane Balsey contenait de nombreuses photos de son fils. Pendant ses longs trajets en voiture ou en avion elle aimait les faire défiler une à une sur l'écran de la plus ancienne à la plus récente pour ainsi constater combien son garçon avait grandi. Son répertoire était aussi soigneusement rangé en ordre d'importance. D'abord il y avait le numéro du téléphone d'urgence de Darren, ensuite celui de sa gouvernante attitrée, le suivant était celui du portable personnel de son mari, celui d'après du portable professionnel de celui-ci, le cinquième était celui de sa mère, le sixième était celui du psychologue de Diane soigneusement déguisé sous le nom de Tante Peg. Car oui Diane voyait un psy depuis des années et essayait d'être le plus discrète là-dessus. Difficile de se remettre de tant d'années d'anorexie et de dépression. Après quelques années dans une petite boîte de mannequinat elle avait réussi à seulement vingt et un ans à décrocher un poste de chroniqueuse de faits-divers dans une émission de télévision. Elle ne supportait déjà pas la pression quand elle était mannequin et dans les coulisses du grand écran l'ambiance était bien pire. Lorsqu'elle se maria avec Alec Balsey elle laissa tomber sa carrière à la télévision. La naissance de son fils avait résolu les problèmes d'anorexie mais pas ses angoisses. Tout était soigneusement caché derrière son visage souriant. Seul son mari était au courant et fermait les yeux sur ses abus d'antidépresseurs. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle et lui faisaient chambre à part et vivaient leur vie chacun de leur côté.

Le téléphone personnel d'Alberto contenait d'habitude de nombreux textos de conquêtes. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de filles de type classique il n'y répondait jamais. Cependant cela faisait quelques jours que son portable contenait énormément de messages de son répondeur et d'un grand nombre d'appels en absence.

Mamá.

C'était le fameux nom qui n'arrêtait pas de s'afficher sur son téléphone et il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde y répondre car il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Et là il avait oublié de couper la sonnerie.

-Tu ne réponds pas ?, demanda Diane.

Alberto Del Rio posa lourdement son café et chiffonna rageusement son journal avant de prendre le portable qui était dans sa poche pour l'éteindre.

-C'est ma mère.

-Je croyais que tu l'adorais.

-Elle veut que je me marie.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net de touiller son thé et eut du mal à réprimer un fou rire.

-Et cela t'amuse ?

-Disons que ça fait tellement cliché, la mère mexicaine qui cherche à ranger son fils. Elle n'a pas parlé des petits-enfants non plus ?

Sa seule réponse fut le bruit du portable qui cogna violemment la table.

En principe ses excès de rage faisaient peur aux femmes et Diane ne fit pas exception car elle eut un mouvement de recul. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une des colères de Del Rio et elle n'aimait définitivement pas cela.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'y aller !, dit-elle froidement en se levant de table.

-Non !

Del Rio se tenait les tempes comme s'il avait très mal à tête.

-Comment ça, non ? Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner

-Je veux dire...

-'Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles' Je suis sûre que même toi tu es capable de le dire.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-C'est cette histoire de mariage ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler...

-C'est pourtant toi qui as lancé le sujet !

Diane eut un long soupir exaspéré.

-Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux en discuter à quelqu'un d'autre... Tu sais, un ami !

Elle s'était d'ailleurs retenue de dire le mot 'psychologue' par réflexe.

Hélas elle ne put avoir de réponse car la crise était terminée et l'aristocrate s'était repris. Se tenait à nouveau devant elle le grand Alberto Del Rio, le fier millionnaire mexicain au sourire éclatant, l'homme qui faisait la couverture du magazine 'Hombre'.

-Oublions cette conversation ! Tu restes ?

Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser mais il se heurta à la main de sa maîtresse qui le stoppa doucement.

-Hop une seconde, je suis pas une de ces écervelées avec qui tu t'amuses. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

-Cela veut dire 'oui' ?, demanda t-il en prenant un faux air suppliant.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel un air exaspéré avant de hocher positivement la tête. Aussitôt le catcheur en profita pour la prendre joyeusement dans ses bras et de couvrir son cou de baisers.

-Hé attends !, fit Diane en le tapant sur le bras. Je ne peux pas m'éterniser ici très longtemps. Darren rentre lundi de chez ses grand-parents.

-Cela nous laisse donc deux jours avant que tu retrouves ton petit trésor.

-Encore une chose. Ricardo c'est ton ami non ? Tu devrais lui parler !

-Pourquoi tu viens le mêler à ça ?

-Très bien j'abandonne.

Alberto Del Rio savait qu'à un moment ou un autre il serait obligé de répondre aux messages. Il lui faudrait trouver des bonnes excuses pour calmer un peu sa mère. Fichu téléphone !


End file.
